


Cutlery for One

by crookedneighbour



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Anal Sex, Begging, Boot Worship, Denial, Food, Food Kink, Humiliation, M/M, Mind Games, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Sexual Abuse, Spanking, Starvation, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-23
Updated: 2013-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-15 21:17:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/854163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedneighbour/pseuds/crookedneighbour
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Theon has been starving for the past several days. When Ramsay comes by with a plate of food, what is he willing to do for it?</p><p>Written for the ASoIaF kink meme. Notes at the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Appetizer

Even before Theon heard Ramsay (no one ever came aside from Ramsay) he could smell his approach. The air was rich with the scent of cooked meat. The ache in his stomach had become constant, his whole body weak and shaking. Grease, salt, herbs, and some some sort of starch (potatoes perhaps?), blended together.

Theon swallowed at the air desperately, his mouth salivating. Even if it was just the bones, perhaps Ramsay would let him suck out the marrow. Ramsay might like it even, he could call his Reek his bitch and throw him in the kennel again. Perhaps he could even get table scraps on a regular basis.

Ramsay stopped in his tracks and let out a small hum from outside the cell. Theon swallowed nervously. It was the same noise Ramsay made when Ramsay told him what a good _little pet_ Reek had been. He shivered, remembering thick hands caressing his scalp, and a bitter salty taste in his mouth.

Then a wet tearing noise.

When Ramsay appeared outside the door of the cell, he was chewing happily on a chunk of meat, ripped drumstick in one hand and plate of food in the other.

He was dressed for a fine meal, a pink cape draped over his black formal wear. A dark red X marked his tunic, and his leather gloves were stuffed into his belt.

He smirked at Theon, pinkish juice from the meat running from the corner of his mouth.

Theon whimpered. The food looked even more delicious than it smelled. The bird was a shiny golden brown, the skin bubbly and cracked. The potatoes were white and fleshy, their corners blackened from a thorough roasting.

A dangerous thought intruded on him. A summer dinner with two (he almost thought the other word- they weren't the other word) boys. They stole from the kitchen before a feast.

Ramsay tilted his head to the side and gestured with the duck leg.

"Yer warnted some, Reek?" asked Ramsay, his mouth full of food. He idly cast the wing aside.

Ramsay sucked the grease from his fingers. Something about the slick popping noise put Theon on edge. Ramsay was in a playful mood.

He placed the tray down outside the cell, and closed the barred gate behind him.

"I--," mumbled Reek.

Ramsay clicked his tongue. His voice was soft and teasing.

"That's not an answer, pet."

His hands were on Theon already, tracing along his clearly defined ribs. Theon twitched uncomfortably.

What did Ramsay want to hear tonight? What did he want to hear?

Ramsay pouted, squeezing at Reek's skinny hips.

"Is my little, Reek, hungwey?" he asked, adopting a cruel lisp.

The pain in Reek's stomach stabbed at him again.

"Yes my lord. I'm hungry."

Theon's eyes shifted away as Ramsay's face lighted up with glee. He tussled Theon's hair affectionately, a deranged smile across his face.

"Then let's play a game," he exclaimed. Theon had come to fear and loathe those words more than any other.

"I'm thinking of something very specific. If you figure out what it is and do it, I'll give you that dinner," he continued.

Ramsay thought on this, evidently pleased. He ran a finger across Theon's thigh, stopping to flick at the few rags that covered his Reek.

"If you're good, I might even give you some wine. You used to _love_ wine, didn't you, Reek?"

Ramsay gave the inside of Theon's leg a full handed pat before withdrawing. Theon shivered, phantom sensations tickling across his empty groin.

Theon nodded. He stepped further back into the cell for a moment, wracking his mind. What did Ramsay want him to do? What did Ramsay like?

Ramsay liked games, cruel games especially. Ramsay liked hunting, Ramsay liked fucking. He liked tears, and he liked begging.

Theon swallowed nervously, the taste of the food almost in his mouth. Maybe if he kept Ramsay distracted he could eat the drumstick he had dropped later.

Ramsay crossed his arms.

"Well... Let's get started shall we? You wouldn't want to _bore_ me."

Theon moved forward again. He'd start slowly.

"I'll eat off the floor. Like a dog, my lord," tested Theon. "Your dog."

Ramsay chuckled. He liked Theon's answer. That was good.

"But that was a given, my sweetling."

"I'll only speak whe--"

Theon frowned that was wrong already. Ramsay liked begging, he had said that before. How could he beg if he didn't speak. Ramsay liked respect. No, Ramsay deserved respect. Never say otherwise.

"I mean I'll always call you by your proper title... Your grace."

Ramsay smiled at that. Theon couldn't be correct after two guesses could he?

"Now there's an idea I like. I'm afraid I'll have to settle for Warden of the North though," cooed Ramsay, his voice thick and lustful.

He stroked Theon's chin with his calloused hand.

"Arya would be my Queen, and you could be my little King's Landing whore. I bet you'd like that wouldn't you?"

Ramsay's icy eyes danced over Theon's body. Then could only imagine what his lord was thinking of. They said there were dragon skulls below the castle, Ramsay would find a use for them he was sure.

Theon focused. He couldn't let Ramsay get distracted. As bad as this game was, there had been no penalties yet.

"I could be a handmaiden to Arya. I'll bathe her in front of you until she's nice and clean. Whatever you want... Please," pleaded Theon. Then let himself begin to sob. He always felt like crying, but it was better to save it for when Ramsay would want it. When it keep him from some other pain.

Ramsay shook his head. The pain in Theon's stomach stabbed at him again.

"I'll be your servant instead. I'll serve you dinner and warm your bed. I'll pleasure you whenever you want," cried Theon. "Just please, your grace. Please let me eat."

Ramsay sighed.

"But I already can, Reek. I can fuck you how ever I want, when ever I want. You belong to me."

Ramsay tugged at Then's pale hair, pulling his captive's ear to his lips.

"I can fuck you with my fingers, I can fuck you with my cock. I can fuck you with a wine bottle. I can let every last man of the Dreadfort fuck you if I want to," he whispered. His breath was hot on Theon's neck and ear, his lips fluttering against the sensitive skin.

"Please don't, your grace. I only want to serve you. I'm just so hungry," sobbed Theon.

He dropped to his knees helplessly.

Theon let the tears roll over him. It was simply easier at this point. It was easier to let Ramsay over power and humiliate him. If only just for one day without the pain of starvation, with out his body feeling weak and useless. It would be worthless.

Now was when hes let Theon fall away. Theon would walk with ghosts and Reek would walk amongst the living.

"Hit me my lord. Spank me, and show me that I belong to you."

Theon felt nothing now.

Ramsay circled Theon, his icy eyes full of devious hunger. One of his bots pressed sharply into Theon's back, forcing him on to his hands and knees.

"Is that what you want, Reek?" Ramsay asked. "You want me to beat you?"

"Yes my lord. Please..."

Reek had no shame. Theon might, but Reek didn't.

"Make me sore. I need it."

Ramsay knelt down next to Theon, running his hand over his slender ass. He gave his left cheek a firm squeeze before pulling back. There was a shifting noise as Ramsay put his gloves back on.

The first blow was light, only a hint of what was to come. The second was significantly harder. Reek's ass stung slightly, and the pain made his body shudder with the hits. On the third he let out a small yelp. His struggles only seemed to encourage Ramsay.

"Well then..." 

The leather burned against Theon's skin. Maybe Ramsay wanted more from his Reek. Maybe he wanted to see him truly and utterly desperate.

"H-harder my lord. P-please," he stuttered, each consonant interrupted by further strikes. "I'm yours to be beaten and fucked, as you see fit."

Someone was screaming. It wasn't Theon, and only men could scream like that. It wasn't Theon.

Two more wailing impacts came down. The pain was searing, and his bottom had turned a flushed pinkish shade. Ramsay let his hands slip between Reek's leg's, poking and fondling near his hole and perineum.

Still cupping the scarred flesh, Ramsay drew his groin snugly against Theon's backside. Nails dug into Then's hips. Old bruises ached. He was gasping.

Reek and Theon were gasping.

Everything felt like it had turned sideways except Ramsay. The lord was at his back, and he was ready now. Beating his Reek had stirred him thoroughly.

Theon felt his raw fingers twitch under the weight of his own body. Was the game even about the food anymore? He felt too numb to swallow. And yet, guessing what Ramsay wanted would be the only way to make it end.

He had to guess.

"I have another guess, my lord... Let me face you so I can--" whispered Theon. How did he have the breath to speak? How did he-

Ramsay flipped Theon on to his back, flinging him around by the hips. Theon landed against the floor with a crack, another whimper crawling from his lips.

Ramsay leaned over him now, his fingers toying with Theon's collarbones.

His face was almost against Theon's, a terrible mixture of vitriol, lust, and teeth.

"What?" he snapped. "What are you going to do?"

Theon reached for the bulge in Ramsay's trousers, beginning to rub at Ramsay's erection through his dark woolen pants.

Ramsay's face melted into a smile as quickly as the anger had appeared.

"Oh Reek. If you wanted that you just should have asked."

It was almost sweet. _Almost_.

Theon said nothing. He knew better. He fumbled his way past Ramsay's clothes. Theon began to stroke at him as best he could now. His lord was flushed and slick already.

Ramsay hissed in pleasure.

"That's very nice, but I'm afraid that's still not what I wanted," he purred. Theon quickened his speed, and Ramsay's hips began to hitch back and forth with his motions.

"I suppose if you finish me off we'll consider that you giving up..."

It wouldn't do to finish Ramsay like this. His flayed fingers burned and ached at the contact, and Theon would be no closer to eating.

"Ma-m-may I try something else, my lord?" he asked, tentatively. Theon knew better than to stop before Ramsay allowed him to. "I'd need you to stand."

Ramsay's breath was raged and his face flushed. He gave Theon's hand a few more brief thrusts before standing.

Theon exhaled slowly preparing himself.

He started with Ramsay's boot. The leather was bitter against his tongue. He made a slow job of it, Ramsay would want to watch him debase himself. When he got to Ramsay's leg, he began to kiss and nibble at him through his clothes. When he got to Ramsay's cock he stopped, and looked to Ramsay.

Ramsay was grinning wide, each hand rested on one of Theon's slender shoulders.

Theon could feel he was crying again. He wasn't sure if he hated being taken by his mouth or the other ways more. He could always taste Ramsay for days.

Ramsay tightened his grip, one of his hands now on the back of Theon's head.

"Get on with it then," he ordered, his voice harsh and dark.

This wasn't the answer. Theon already knew but it was too late.

He took as much of Ramsay's cock as he could without gagging (Ramsay would see to it that he gagged though).

His whole mouth was bitter and salty now. His stomach churned, but he continued to lap at Ramsay's erection, his tongue rubbing against his slit and head.

Ramsay grunted and tugged at Theon's hair.

"Oh you've gotten so good at this, haven't you?" Ramsay let out a brief exhale in derision. "Come to love sucking my cock?"

Theon nodded. It was a lie, but he needed every finger he had at this point. Nor did he want to risk Ramsay getting angry and starving him for another few days. He'd be left in the dark again. Alone.

The hand against the back of his head forced more and more of Ramsay's shaft down his throat. When he began to gag the speed of the violations only increased.

Ramsay began to shudder and his movements became suddenly more erratic. A sweat had formed on his brow.

Theon sucked harder now, knowing it was almost over. He might not get the full meal, but he could pick the abandoned meat off the floor.

If Ramsay liked the game enough he might even get to play again. Ramsay liked games he won.

Ramsay's climax cam with a low rattling moan. He idly pushed Theon from him, and re-adjusted his trouser's.

Ramsay moved for the door to the cell. Theon lay on the floor, an eerie hollowness taking over his body.

"I figure you've lost then, Reek."

Ramsay now stared at him from the other side of the dungeon. He lifted a potato from the tray and popped it into his mouth. His Adam's apple bobbed along with a loud gulping noise.

"You were suppose to beg me to be fucked and flayed," he stated flatly. "Of course you couldn't keep your hands to yourself."

Theon waited until Ramsay was gone to gobble down the abandoned meat.


	2. Main Course

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theon gives Ramsay's game another go.

Ramsay had spoiled Reek today. He had dragged Reek to his chambers for supper today. Not even the dogs we're allowed that treat. His little pet should be grateful.

Skinner and Damon had been kind enough to strip Reek before bringing him. His little out bursts were practically an invitation for the two men two fuck him. Thankfully, his boys knew not to touch what was his. He was happy to be generous to such loyal men, but on his terms only. _Reek was his._

The serving girls had left a large plate of food for them. Grilled leaks, juicy strips of meat, all rubbed in salt an herbs. The leeks had crunched perfectly in his mouth, the savory burnt flavor lingering long after he swallowed.

Reek sat across from him at a small table he had set up in the room. Ramsay had manacled Reek's feet to the chair just to make sure he didn't get ahead of himself an try to scamper off again.

Ramsay was of course a much better hunter than Reek could ever hope to escape, but he had a different game in mind today.

Reek stared ruefully at the plate of food then back at Ramsay. Reek bit his lips then swallowed slowly, the long thin line of his neck alluring and fragile.

He'd like to sink his teeth into that perfect stretch of skin, piling new bruises on top of the old scratches. Reek would moan and squirm, _the little harlot_. The thought of the warm friction sent a flicker of heat through Ramsay's groin.

Reek spoke, his voice a pleading whisper. "I want you to fuck me, my lord."

He shifted uncomfortably and his wide blue eyes met with Ramsay's. 

"I want you to flay me too. Please... I've been a bad pet," he continued. He even began to tear up a little, his voice uneven and eyes red.

Ramsay held his breath. He's have to chastise Reek. Such willful defiance had to be kept in line. How would he ever keep the north quiet if he couldn't even keep manage this beast?

Reek's lips turned into a flirtatious pout. The little whore was just begging to have Ramsay's cock in his mouth.

"I've been... Naughty," Reek stuttered.

Ramsay strided over to Reek's side of the table. He let his finger trace along Reek's shoulder an rest at the nape of his neck. 

"So my little Reek wants to be put in his place?"

Reek nodded, shivering at Ramsay's touch. His plump nipples were already hard, from the rough handling he'd received earlier.

How could Ramsay deny such sweet begging? Of course he'd make Reek really prove himself, but he's have his toy by the time the day was done.

Ramsay leaned over and nibbled at Reek's neck. He let his hands run down Reek's chest, pinching his nipples. Reek whimpered and strained beneath him. 

Reek was so _demonstrative_ today. He usually struggled a little, tried to hide how badly he wanted Ramsay to debase him, but today he was positively eager.

Ramsay chuckled. That was all part of the game of course, his game.

"Thank you, my lord."

Ramsay began to suck at the crook of Reek's neck. The curve of his body and the feel of his collarbones made him want to gnaw and bite at Reek till he bled. Not to mention Reek's continuing gasps.

Ramsay clawed at Reek's chest, feelings himself begin to harden.

"I wonder what order I should do it in. I'd have to unchain you if I wanted a proper coupling," started Ramsay idly. He smiled slowly, and a hint of mania entered his voice.

"So I'll just have to flay you first."

Reek began to cry again. The animal could hardly contain himself.

"Please fuck me first my lord. I-I- I need you to take me right now," he sobbed. Reek's face was flushed now. The next imploration was barely a whisper. His body was shaking.

"Bend me over and take me my lord."

Ramsay ran his hand through Reek's hair, grabbing him at the very base of his shaggy white strands.

"What was that Reek? I don't think I heard you," he snarled.

"I want you to bend me over on your bed, and take me," Reek answered.

Ramsay began to unlock the manacles. Reek left needy kisses where ever he could reach on Ramsay's body. When Reek had been stubborn he had said such awful things with that mouth. _He was much better with it now._ So much softer now, more pliant.

"Is my little bitch in heat? You can't even wait for me to take you to bed? Perhaps I should just fuck you on the floor," Ramsay teased.

Freed from the chair Reek practically threw himself at Ramsay, placing his bony body against Ramsay's. He begin to thrust and grind slowly.

Ramsay closed his eyes for a moment, relishing in the warm heat that pounded inside him.

Reek continued to wriggle his backside against Ramsay, moaning and whispering desperate invitations to his keeper.

"Just throw me across your furs my lord. I'll be good. I swear it."

Reek bent over the bed suggestively, his back arching to present his ass more fully. He glanced back at Ramsay, eyes hungry and face drenched in tears.

Ramsay loosened his trousers, left hand still firmly gripping his Reek.

Ramsay's breath hitched as Reek wriggled his pale ass against against his erection. Delicate skin against his own incensed him to his full length, and Ramsay began to slicken slightly.

"Such a coy little fuck," he hissed. The sweat formed at his temple as they began to thrust in time. "Always playing hard to get."

Reek nodded, small whimpers coming from him as Ramsay started to probe at his entrance. An jot of pleasure shot through his whole body as he forced himself inside. Reek was very tight.

"But I know what you are, Reek," Ramsay snarled, unable to hold back. His nails dug into Reek's skin and the harlot let out a proper scream now.

 _Such a pretty voice._ For all his father's implications, Ramsay was certain Reek was probably louder.

"I'm yours, my lord. I'm not even a man." Reeks voice quivered and broke with Ramsay's thrusting. Just... Yours."

Ramsay swallowed and closed his eyes, a steady heat in his stomach and thighs. Reek had such a way with words.

Ramsay reached for Reek's hair as his motions became deeper and faster.

Reek winced his eyes shut and clutched the furs.

"Yes, my lord. Har-harder. Please."

Ramsay let out a snarling laugh as the raw fire of climax poured over him. A string of curses and pet names slipped from his mouth.

Spent, he shoved Reek down on to the bed and took him into a possessive grasp.

"I suppose I'll have to flay you now," he mumbled idly.

Reek nodded in submission, as their bodies pressed against each other. He heard a gurgle from Reek's stomach.

"And then dinner my lord?" whispered Reek.

"Who said anything about dinner?"

Ramsay laughed as he basked in the fuzzy afterglow of his orgasm. Reek lay stiff as a board, staring at the table setting.

Cutlery for one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's what the prompt was:
> 
> Like a sick version of Simon Says: Ramsay brings very aromatic food into the dungeon after a long period of denying Theon any, and makes him play a "game" where he has to figure out what he must do to earn it. Theon tries begging, flattering, and eventually whoring himself for the food, but nothing works. Finally, before taking the food away again, Ramsay tells him what the answer was: to beg, not for the food, but either to be fucked or flayed. The next time Ramsay visits him Theon instantly, desperately begs him for both, and Ramsay is very happy to oblige. But Theon's only reward is his pleased/amused master: Simon didn't SAY you would get food this time, now did he?


End file.
